Talk:Desert Layered Imperial Funeral/Archive 1
Dust release Should we put like in trivia that the effect of this skill can be compared to dust release which traps enemies in a cube/cylinder/cone like shape... :I don't think you quite understand the effects of Dust Release… —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) well, as also stated on this article, dust release compress the enemy too but the nearest molecular level.. Shape cone looks really the same.. The outcome isn't the same but the way they perform it is quite similar.. :Dust Release compresses nothing, it disintegrates stuff. It pulverises whatever it hits into molecular-sized dust. Omnibender - Talk - 20:10, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Naming Shouldn't this jutsu be called Sand Waterfall Layered Imperial Funeral since all his others Funeral jutsus are called Sand Waterfall instead of Desert or are we just using the name interchangeably? Joshbl56 07:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh! It'd be in keeping with consistent naming etc.--Cerez365™ 10:42, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Not sure if your comment is saying it doesn't matter since both words can be used or if you're pointing something out here.... Joshbl56 10:55, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::No I mean I think it can be changed to 'Sand Waterfall', though we might possibly need to run in past Shounensuki first- there might be more to the name or something.--Cerez365™ 11:01, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Done and done. Thanks for your reply Cerez :D Joshbl56 11:11, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::It might be a mistake, but this technique is literally called Desert Layered Imperial Funeral. There is no 'Sand Waterfall' pun. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:26, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ok, thank you for the help ShounenSuki. Joshbl56 11:29, December 13, 2011 (UTC) gold dust? Isn't this made of it?--Elveonora (talk) 17:18, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :The anime confuses a little bit about this, but it seems so. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 17:22, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Apart from the fact that Gaara cannot manipulate gold dust on his own, if it was supposed to be gold dust it would be glinting in the manga, Kishimoto made a point to do that. Chalk it up to shiny sand- along with the fact that the ground around them is green, and Gaara's gourd sand was brown.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:28, February 28, 2013 (UTC) It's shape and texture looks too "perfect" for it to be just sand, seems like his sand mixed with gold dust to me. Also what's with the green sand? I didn't get it ._.--Elveonora (talk) 17:36, February 28, 2013 (UTC) : I think the sand on the ground was simply wet, because of the hail that is.-- (talk) 18:01, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :: Gaara mixed Gold Dust with his sand attacks when he fought Madara in the manga, so it is entirely possible that there is Gold Dust in this attack. Not to mention, in the picture, you can see Gaara and Onoki standing on his normal sand and it is a completely different color than the sand they're standing on. Furthermore, the sparkles on the side are obvious. That being said, I wouldn't add Gold Dust to it. I'll just make a trivia note. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:02, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :::When did Gaara's sand have gold dust against Madara? I don't recall that. I watched the episode only once, and I chalked that light up as a flare effect from the sun, which I assumed was just behind the pyramid. Omnibender - Talk - 02:12, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: I'm sorry, I mispoke. He actually mixes it with Gold Dust, in the manga, during the fight with the Second Mizukage as well. He mixed the Gold Dust with a sand clone and, upon contact with the heat of Steaming Danger Tyranny, the gold melted, preventing the Mizukage clone from moving. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 03:42, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::He mixed it with gold dust in the sand clone that fed it to SDT, not in the sand he used to seal the Mizukage, not the sand he used for this technique. Omnibender - Talk - 04:01, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Yes, that's what I'm trying to say. I'm not saying its definite there is Gold Dust in this technique. What I am saying is that the anime is strongly suggesting it, therefore, a trivia not can be made. Not only is there a clear golden color to it, which the sand Gaara and Onoki are floating on lacks, but it even sparkles where the sun is shining on it. They are clearly implying Gold Dust is infused with it. That is the point I'm trying to make, using the basis that Gaara has done this in the manga, so the animators probably expanded on the concept a bit. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 06:32, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: The only note I'd be comfortable making is mentioning that the anime fluked up again. It does seem like they went overboard with the effects and wouldn't be accurate to mention at all because in the manga, gold dust was not used nor even hinted at being used.--Cerez365™ (talk) 07:17, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: The hint, Cerez, is the fact that the technique is bright gold, with bright sparkles where the sun hits it, while Gaara's normal sand, as can be seen in the same picture is much darker. Beside, trivia is the only note we need to make. We know the manga never even suggested Gold Dust was incorporated. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:26, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't see why would some oppose it, the animators' intent is clear, looks goldish to me--Elveonora (talk) 19:02, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Looks like gold dust to me as well, and now we know Gaara has Magnet Release.--Reliops (talk) 02:30, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Tailed beast Skill?? Why is this listed as a Tailed Beast Skill?--MERCURIOUS (talk) 08:40, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Because Shukaku is also a user--Elveonora (talk) 11:08, August 11, 2014 (UTC)